


strawberry milk

by junplums



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Comfort, Fluff, Husbands, I suck at tagging, Jeon Wonwoo - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple, Morning, Past, kwon soonyoung - Freeform, lovebirds, mwah, schleep, so cute, soonwoo, strawberry milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junplums/pseuds/junplums
Summary: Wonwoo likes strawberry flavored things, especially strawberry milk.





	strawberry milk

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fluff that I almost died writing, I'm pretty sure I SUCK at fluff but it's what the people want so I hope it's not too horrible. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it!

Soonyoung woke up to the feeling of Wonwoo peppering him with kisses everywhere from his cheek, to his jaw, and to his collarbone — these kisses were of sentiment, and each time it made Soonyoung feel like Wonwoo was planting more flowers in the gardens of their love. 

Rolling over onto his back, Soonyoung felt the warm sunlight hit his face. He immediately groaned and pressed his lips into a thin line, his expression showing displeasure. 

The sun had barely risen and yet the weak rays of sunlight ripped through the auburn curtains and poured into the windows, supplying a sense of invigoration to the two lovers who slept with their bodies completely tangled.

Soonyoung shifted towards the side slightly and extended a hand out towards Wonwoo's face. He lightly trailed his fingers across Wonwoo's cheek, drawing something reminiscent of a scalene triangle between the three inconspicious moles.

Wonwoo scrunched his nose and pouted. "Soonyoung?" 

"Yeah?" Soonyoung replied, pulling his hand away as Wonwoo lazily rolled himself onto Soonyoung's body and adjusted himself so that he was now straddling Soonyoung. 

"What kind of fish is made of only two sodium atoms?"

Soonyoung groaned, running his hands through Wonwoo's disheveled hair.  
"You wake me up with your sweet kisses, then the first thing that comes out of your mouth is a corny chemistry joke that I have no understanding of." 

Wonwoo looked off into space, deep in thought before shrugging his shoulders and answering his own joke. "2 NA."

Soonyoung tried his very best not to show even the slightest smirk of amusement, but how could he not when his husband was sitting on top of him telling him a corny joke? 

Soonyoung wiggled from underneath Wonwoo before scooting to the edge of the bed. 

"I'm gonna make us breakfast." Soonyoung hummed, rubbing crust out of his eyes. 

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Stay in bed and let me kiss you."

"I'll make your favorite breakfast combination. Strawberry pancakes with whipped cream and strawberry milk. Honestly, you drink strawberry milk as if it were water, I don't see why you want strawberry pancakes with it too." Soonyoung rambled, raising an eyebrow. 

"Okay, you make a really good offer, but all the strawberries in the damn world— and god knows I love strawberries, couldn't compare to you." 

Soonyoung sighed, rolling his eyes and climbing back into the bed. Wonwoo made a sound of delightment as he snuggled into Soonyoung's neck, his fitting in the crook of the other's comfortably without any issues. 

"Strawberry milk was the first thing I drank on the day I met you. It was my first time trying it after being head over heels for chocolate milk all my life." Wonwoo mumbled, ghosting his hands over Soonyoung's bare chest. 

Soonyoung couldn't stop the smile from creeping on his face, nor could he stop the heat from rushing into his cheeks; he was sure his face was redder than a tomato. Redder than lust if lust had a color, and redder than anger if anger had a color, too. 

"You didn't solve all my problems when you came into my life, but you made me hopeful and gave me smiles that reappeared when I thought about you, and I didn't get to smile often before that." Wonwoo winced, enunciating each word slowly, almost as if he was trying the words for their tone and color before he used them. 

Soonyoung felt a tear slide down his face. Wonwoo noticed immediately, reaching over to wipe the traveling teardrop, and immediately following up by grabbing the back of Soonyoung's neck, gently guiding  
his plumper, cherry-colored lips onto his own smaller, rosy lips. The kiss was tender and left their lips tingling and their eyes dilated from mutual love.

After their moment, the two laid in silence doing nothing but staring at each other. Both looks were indicative of pure happiness and peace. 

Wonwoo could do this forever. He was happy, and he wanted to raise a family with Soonyoung when they were both ready. He was ready to be with him forever, till death do them part. 

Soonyoung hoped for the same future. 

Breaking the contact, Soonyoung cleared his throat. Wonwoo tilted his head, pursing his lips as a mischievous smile grew on his face. 

"On second thought, is that offer for breakfast still up?"

Soonyoung smiled, swiftly rising to his feet and walking towards the door. 

"How sweet do you want your strawberry milk?" 

Wonwoo sat up, stretching his arms out and pondering before speaking. 

"3 1/2 tablespoons of strawberry syrup, and a teaspoon of sugar."

Soonyoung made a sour face. "Isn't that too sweet?"

"The first time I had it, it was made for me too sweet. My friend put one extra tablespoon than necessary. I can't relive meeting you, but I can relive having that same, overly sweet glass of strawberry milk again." 

Soonyoung grinned, looking at the boy with adoration. 

"I love you, Wonwoo."


End file.
